the happy family i dream of
by chrisnier
Summary: Hi this is my first fan fic hope you enjoy it. I'm not good at summaries but this is story about Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru to be a one real happy family.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

**Haruka and Michiru and the rest of the Sailor Team are created by Takeuchi Naoko.**

**Author's note**

**I am only the author with too much imagination and only writing a story, not a story about something too logical (I'll try to keep logic as it's can). So, please, don't blame me. I'm only want to make a good story to be read.**

Chapter 1

It's already one year after sailor galaxia incident. Now all senshi has returned to their daily life. The inner continued their studies and the outer have their 'exceptional' own planning themselves.

In the small yet lovely house near the sea, Haruka snuggle in Michiru's lap. She is thinking something very hard while hugging Michiru's waist.

"Hey, Michi"

"Yes, love what is it ?",Michiru's voice so loving as she stroke her prince hair

"I keep thinking that we should adopt Hotaru if something really bad happened"

Michiru frowned but still calm "What's wrong ? What do you mean by something really bad ?"

"Yesterday, Sets call from the hospital. She said Professor Tomoe is in critical condition and this early morning she called again and said professor Tomoe already dead and had been creama…" Haruka word stopped by a soft finger.

"Don't worry too much, love. I'll support anything you think is the best" said Michiru as she press her lips into her lover.

It's a tender kiss between the two loving bird. As their lips part, Haruka wake up and sit beside Michiru "Thanks, Michi. I don't know what I should do and how could I live without you. I'm sorry I only can give you this small house"

Michiru only smile and rest her head to her lover broad shoulder "What's your sorry for Ruka ? I don't mind to living in this small house if there's you beside me"

"But, now everything turn out like this. Your parents cut off your relationship with them as they know you liking a she-like-man like me and you must struggle your life down to poverty life like this with me"

Michiru only giggling before she said "I never knew you're that concern about my life. But isn't it your parents cut off yours too ?"

"I don't really care about mine but I still care about yours. I still feel bad about it" Haruka look sad.

"Well, if you're thinking like that, I'm suppose I'm too feel bad about your parents"

"But…" Haruka stop when Michiru lips pressed her again. After awhile, they part again and Michiru look at her other half with loving and gentle smile "But I'm the happiest girl in the world when I'm with you" that statement makes Haruka blushed like red tomato.

But soon after the Uranus senshi said in low voice "But, I still make you down to low life like this"

"Isn't it my concert and you racing can support us from now on ? You're exaggerating thing Ruka. You're worried too much. We're not that poor without our parents support at least we still can handle it"

"I can't get you to college"

"Is musician or artist need that ?" Michiru almost laugh.

Haruka looked really upset hearing that. Michiru feel that and clear her throat "Okay just in case musician or artist need college then I think I can afford it next year if I saved up my paying from all those concert and isn't it a racer do need a college too ?"

Haruka stroke her lovely lover aquamarine hair "I take it after you"

"But, I want us to attend the same university together"

"Okay, I'll try to saved up too"

"Is that why you're asking my permission to adopt Hotaru ?" asked Michiru

Haruka look quiet for awhile then she nodded "Yeah, It will need more saving for her portion if we really adopt her. We cannot burden our princess again. I'm sure if I tell her, she'll gladly help but our princess already done too much for us as well as the other inner senshi. Well at least Hotaru is just one of us the outer so I think it will be outer problem too. I just want to ask Sets but before I could, she told me she must go back to the gate. The gate of time cannot be left unguarded for a long time. Then it's mean our duty to adopt Hotaru. I can't leaving her abandoned like that"

"Come here Ruka",Michiru open her arm

Confuse with her lover, Haruka still embrace her. It feel like a reflex for her if her lover spread a hand "What's wrong ?"

"Nothing wrong. If it's your decision to adopt Hotaru, I'll support you. After all I can't leave a small and angelic girl like Hotaru homeless too. I'll adopt her too even if you don't want to"

"Thanks Michi" said Haruka kissing her lover forehead "With that we really will be a happy family"

Michiru giggle,"You're so proud of yourself eh papa to be ?"

"Of course mama to be" Haruka giggle too "Tomorrow I'll go and prepared all the document need to be fulfilled to be Hotaru parents"

"Do you mean _we'll_ go and prepared all the document need to be fulfilled to be Hotaru parents" asked Michiru with a big grin on her face.

"Yes, of course. The two of us" Haruka looks very happy to hear that. She kiss her lover deep "I never dare to dream our life would be the happiest like this when we still be a senshi especially when we're searching for the talisman. Really, I never dare to dream a dream like this one. A happy dream when we'll be a real family"

"I told you before, I must be a really happiest girl in the world"

Next morning really is something. Haruka has been inside the bathroom for an hour only facing herself in the mirror deciding what kind of hairstyle that fit her. Sometimes she giggling herself. Michiru who just pass her look at her "What're you doing love ? You look stupid with that silly giggle"

"I'm so nervous Michi. It's the day when _one_ of my dream come true"

"One of ?" asked Michiru

"Yes, one… No, no I mean my dream" Haruka looks panic.

"Are you sure ? Why it's look so obviously to me that you're lying to me ?"

"Why must I lying to you ? It's really my dream. Isn't your dream to have a happy family too ?" Haruka evade with another topic "Come on Michi we must all prepared now. We'll be really busy this day because there will be many document to taken care of. I don't know if I can handle this nervous feeling inside of me"

"And you're giggling yourself when you're nervous like the one before ? oh Ruka you're really so silly sometimes. I never know the proud and flirtatious formula one racer winner is such a stupid"

"Oh and I never know that the famous and elegant violinist is a stupid too like mismatch the heels she's wear now"

Michiru shocked when she looked at her half black and half red heels she wear "Oh no I must be daydreaming when wearing this" She hurry to take it off while giggling "It must be I'm nervous too"

"You are ?" asked Haruka who now standing beside Michiru.

"Of course dear. Who's not nervous when they will be a parents ? We're Ruka" Said Michiru with very soft tone while stroke her lover sandy blonde hair "That's a perfect hairstyle for you. You look really handsome like a charming prince"

"And you're my beautiful princess" Said Haruka kissing Michiru's hand.

"I think I hear someone call me stupid because I mismatch the heels" teased Michiru.

"Well even if you mismatch your heels you're still the beautiful princess in my heart"

"Geesh, come on papa to be, our angelic daughter to be is waiting for us"

"Okay, mama to be let's go"

**Okay thanks for reading. Please continue to supporting me by giving a review. See you next chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

**Haruka and Michiru and the rest of the Sailor Team are created by Takeuchi Naoko.**

**Many thanks for the reviews. Really sorry about the grammar or spelling. English is not my first language but I'll try my best.**

* * *

The sun still up when they reach home. Michiru walking slowly as she holding hand with little Hotaru while Haruka walk in front of them carrying the big luggage. Haruka walking proudly and making silly smiling face while Michiru only smiling happily that she has a new family member. On the other hand, Hotaru looks quiet without any expression nor happy nor sad. In front of the door, Haruka put down the luggage then slammed open the door of their house and with the big smile of her, she pick Hotaru up and kiss her forehead "Welcome to Tenoh family" said her proud and happy.

"When did this called Tenoh family ? I never recalled it" teased Michiru.

"Well, it will starting from now on" Haruka blushed a little.

"So what's this family consist of ?"

"Of, course me as a father, you as a mother and Taru-chan as a daughter"

"You hear that Hotaru ? Don't you agree with your papa just said ?"

Hotaru was silent. She doesn't said a thing and it just make the situation feel awkward. Haruka and Michiru looked each other confused.

Michiru put her hand on Hotaru shoulder "What's wrong sweety ? Is there anything wrong ?"

"Do you not feeling good ? Is your tummy okay ?" asked Haruka worried.

"No, nothing wrong. I'm good" answer the little girl in low voice.

"Is that so ? It's good to hear then" Michiru little relieved but still worried about the little girl. She looked up to her lover and give her a little instruction with her chin to have private talk in their room.

"O… okay now let's go to your room" said Haruka awkwardly. She put Hotaru down and bring her to the first room after the main door. The room is small but it has a small cute pinkish bed with a drawer below it and a cute big bear beside the pillow. There are a small table with a chair standing beside the bed "Do you like it Taru-chan ? Sorry, it's just a small room that originally serve as storage room. But Michi and I er… I mean papa and mama try really hard to make this room lovely and comfortable just for you"

Hotaru only stare the room with a blank gaze and later she look at Haruka and Michiru "Thanks. I really appreciate it but can we skip papa and mama thing ?"

Haruka and Michiru really shocked when they hear what just Hotaru said. Michiru the calm one try to smile "What do you mean sweety ?"

"I don't like to call you two that way. But if you two really like to be called that way, I'll try my best to call you" said Hotaru without any expression.

"… Don't force yourself if you don't want to" Haruka try to break the icy environment "Anyway you must be tired now, go get some sleep Taru-chan"

"And if it possible I don't like to be called like that either"

"O… okay, go get some sleep Hotaru"

Haruka still kiss her daughter forehead despite the rejection before she close the door. As they get back to their room and close the door, Michiru just opened her first button when Haruka suddenly hug her from the back and make the aquanette girl startled.

"Why she is like that ? Is I am that horrible ?" Said Haruka sighed.

"No, you're not Ruka. I think Hotaru just need a time. She just lost her father"

"That's more the reason she need father figure"

"Just give her time, I'm sure she'll be fine in no time and then you can hug her more than I am" there's a little smirk smile on Michiru's face

"Aw, come on Michi don't say that. You know I always love you too. Look I'm hugging you now"

"Silly Ruka. I love you" Michiru press her lips to her lover and making a sweet and tender kiss.

* * *

Morning breakfast usually sounds cheerful but not in this called Tenoh family. The surrounding icy environment between the family feel so heavy. Haruka eat her toast while looking at Hotaru who eat her breakfast with gloomy face. Michiru on the other side sipped her tea but secretly observing her lover and then her daughter.

"How's it Hotaru ? Is it good ?" asked Neptune senshi.

Hotaru didn't answer. she only nodded slowly . Michiru later stand up and reach the pitcher full of milk and poured it to Hotaru's mug. A cute little blue rabbit mug. Haruka squint at her daughter to read her mood and decided to speak "What a cute mug isn't it Ta… Hotaru ?"

It takes awhile before Hotaru nodded again and give a short answer "Uh huh"

"Tell me your schedule today. If I can make it… no, no I definitely make it. I'll pick you up after school"

"… I have cram today"

"Until ?"

"Until 7"

"Okay, it's decided. Papa…" Hotaru looked annoyed hearing that. Realizing Hotaru reaction, Haruka clear her throat "I mean I'll pick you up"

After the breakfast, Hotaru rush to her room preparing her school things. Michiru packed up one big lunch box and one little lunch box for her loved one. She notice Haruka was looking at her with a silly big smile "What're you looking at ? Me or the lunch box ?" teased her.

"Of course it's you. You're look very beautiful today. You're just like a good wife with that white apron"

"Really ? Oh, Ruka please don't lie to me"

"No, I'm not lying. You're my queen who conquered my whole heart" said Haruka as she place her hand at Michiru waist.

"Not now Ruka. I'm busy right now or you two will be late because of your stupid morning flirt"

"Come on Michi it's just a little kiss or I can't race today. I can't concentrate this whole day because my lover won't satisfied me. You want me to lose just because of a little kiss ?"Haruka plead with those innocent eyes of her.

Michiru sighed "Why I always lose to your morning stupidity" she chuckled and place her hand at Haruka cheeks "I love you"

"I love you too" She placed her lips on her sweetheart cute small lips. It's just a simple tender kiss but have many love inside.

"I'll wait outside" Hotaru low voice break the mood as they parted their lips immediately. It scaring Haruka enough to pull back in hurry as making her feet slipped and she fall to the floor.

"Are you alright Ruka ?" Michiru helped her lover up although she felt the color drain from her face.

"I'm okay" said Haruka as she stand up and didn't have the courage to face her daughter "O… okay Hotaru... I... I'll be there soon" said Haruka stammering. She felt her face so hot like it burning up.

"It's okay take your time" said Hotaru as she walk away.

"Aww, it's not cool to be busted by a kid especially my own daughter" said sandy blonde while hugging the smaller women. She still can hear her heart beating fast.

The aquanette women giggling nervously at being caught in the act while hugging back her lover "Our daughter only 11 but she look like adult just now"

"She still have that gloomy face. Hotaru I used to know is a cheerful one. I want to know what's wrong with her. But she keep telling there's nothing wrong. Am I a bad parent ?"

"I'll call Usagi later. She is our princess and maybe she know something"

"Tell me if you found something. Okay I'm going now. Call me when your recital practice done tonight, I'll pick you up. I don't want any nasty man come near you"

"Don't worry about me. I'm more worried about you"

Uranus senshi frowned "Why ?"

"I heard it. Today there will be a beautiful billionaire daughter come to your racing team as her father will started to be one of your team biggest sponsor"

"A billionaire daughter ?" Haruka looks like she thinking hard "Then she must be a spoiled brat. No way she can be that beautiful. Don't worry Michi, you know I'm not into a brat"

"Really ? So why you like to flirt with Usagi ?" said Michiru with evil smile and one eyebrow up.

Haruka gulped and panic but she keep her cool "It's because she is our princess. It's not like I'm flirting her, I'm just teasing her. Isn't it normal for friend to joking each other ?"

"Like using romantic word and gesture ?"

Haruka feel her sweat running down her cheeks. She has nothing word left to against her sea goddess. Well, in that kind situation people usually have a plan b. She grab her lunch box along with Hotaru's and kiss Michiru one more time then fled. Before the door closed, the speed racer shout with all her might "I love you Michi and it's only you in my heart, I swear" Michiru chuckled as she take off her apron hearing that confession. She love Haruka and like to tease her sometimes because her lover always flirt with another girl like there's no tomorrow.

* * *

"Hey Tenoh is your girlfriend telling you about today event ?" asked a young man with white mechanic suit with devilish evil grin.

"So, it was you the root of this morning stupid mess. Why would you ask me if you already know the answer ? You jerk, why do you tell her Kameda-san ?" said sandy blonde who busy checking her proud red metallic car.

"Why ? Isn't it obvious ? I must tell you as our team representative. You're not at home when I called so I passed it to your girlfriend and reminded her to tell you. I'm not the one who guilty here. It's your fault by not being home when I called"

"Why don't you call my cellphone ?"

"It's not necessary and beside it will be not fun anymore" said Kameda-san try to hold his laughter.

"Don't make fun of me. Hey give me the socket wrench while you standing there"

"It's just so fun to tease you. I never know you're such a funny person if it's about you and your girlfriend. So when is the wedding ?" as Kameda-san hand her the socket wrench.

"Soon" a short fast response from the speed racer.

"How long is soon ?"

"Very long. 5/8 wrench" asked Haruka without looking.

"Aw, what an answer to hear from our cool and famous racer. Why it take so long for the wedding ? Kaioh-san is very beautiful if you don't rush to seal the deal, who knows there will be someone steal her from you" again Kameda-san handed her what the wind senshi asked for.

Haruka paused. She's stiffen and looked upset for some reason. It's not usual for her to get upset only because of Kameda-san jokes. She herself know it very well that she doesn't angry toward Kameda-san but she mad at herself. Anyway, she doesn't want to looked that way so she try her best to make a forced smile on her face before she continued checking her car "O yeah ? I want to know who dare enough to steal her from me. I'll make him regret for having born in this world and touch my girlfriend"

"Urkk.. I just want to be on the list before but maybe I must decline now, I don't want to regret for having born in this world"

"I dare you Kameda-san. Touch her and feel my wrath" said Haruka proudly.

"No, thanks. Hey, about the billionaire daughter, don't you think she's worth to try ?"

"Why not ? Cylinder heads and some rings" asked Haruka.

"What do you think Tenoh? Do I have a chance to win her heart ?" Kameda-san hand her the cylinder heads and some rings.

"How should I know ? I never meet her before nor I know her either"

"Wow it's sure feel great if I can have her as my girlfriend moreover a wife and I'll be rich too and…" as Kameda-san keep talking about his dream, the wind senshi drowned to her own thought again. Kameda-san words keep ringing at her head. What he said earlier was true. It's not like she didn't want to seal the deal soon. She did want to. She really did, but sometimes deep in her heart, she doubt herself. Is she already be a good lover ? Is she a caring sweetheart ? Is she good enough to be her life time partner ? Is she can give her partner happiness ? How about Michiru ? If you put some logic, what is she doing with a cross dresser like her ? You bet there will be many better and good man she can get with those beauty face of her. She always doubting herself like that and sometimes make such a face although she never tell Michiru about that. It's too much for her to tell her doubt to her goddess. It's true that she is damn flirtatious and word shyness is no way inside her dictionary but only for her sea beauty, the word shyness exist. Only for her goddess, all of her fragile and timid side would show up. Only for this girl she will give everything she have. She would jump off the cliff if it's for her.

"Several nuts" asked the racer as she opened her hand. She waited awhile before she got her nuts. She feel weird as her hand touch Kameda-san's while receiving the nuts. Is Kameda-san hand was this smooth ? Isn't it should be the rough and oily one ? Haruka turned her head and she is surprised to see a beautiful woman with a pretty smile standing in front of her. She dazed as she looking that woman from head to toes. She look elegant with the white blouse and dark brown long skirt. Her white smooth skin and eye long lashes looks so sophisticated along with her straight long turquoise hair.

"Nice to meet you Tenoh-san" said the beautiful woman.

"Nice to meet you too. May I know who you are and why do you know my name ?"

"My name is Fujiwara Aoki. My father is your sponsor starting today. About your name, of course I know because actually I'm one of your fans"

"Hmm.. what a beautiful fans I have here" Haruka's nature to flirt begin without prior notice when she seeing a beautiful or cute woman.

"Thank you. Ah, there's an oil on your face" said Aoki as she put out her handkerchief from her small purse and wipe it to the tall blonde face to remove the black oil.

"You don't have to do this. I feel bad when your handkerchief get dirty" said the taller woman holding the smaller woman hand.

Aoki chuckled "You're really flirtatious just like they said"

"Really ? I don't think that way. By the way Fujiwara-san, would you mind if I checking my car again ?"

"Go ahead"

"Okay" Haruka turn back at her car but before she started to continued again, the blonde looking around searching for that damn Kameda-san. Where did he go suddenly disappeared like that ? Is this some kind of his prank again ?

"You're looking for someone ?" asked Aoki realized.

"I'm looking for Kameda-san. I mean my mechanic"

"The one with white mechanic suit that talking with you before ?"

"Every mechanic usually wear a white suit here and yes, he has been talking with me and disappeared before you suddenly show up"

"He just going to meet my father. He doesn't disappeared and I don't show up suddenly" Haruka looked confused as Aoki chuckled a bit "I came here and told him that my father want to meet him, I don't know why he's so gung-ho about and then he rushed out but he did tell you although you didn't seem listened. It's look like you're in your own world. It's goes for me too. After he gone, I call you several time but you didn't answered me either. So, what're you thinking about ? You're looked so serious"

"Er… I'm not thinking anything. I just concentrate at my car"

"Wow you're must be a strong willed person. Do you need your mechanic ? If that's the case let me call him for you"

"No, it's not necessary. I just need him as my helping hand"

"Then let me help you instead"

Haruka frowned " You ? Helping me ?"

"Yes, is anything wrong with it ?"

"Do you know anything about automobile ? I guess not. How can you help me then ?"

"Why don't you try me out"

"Okay" Haruka bend her body and checking her inner part of her car "Torx" ordered Haruka as she opened her hand. Aoki kneel down looking at the tool kit that lying around on the floor "Do you even know which one is torx ?" teased the wind racer.

"I know it's internal socket-hand screw design. The cross section resembles a star. Commonly used in automobiles. It's suitable for use in types of powered tools used in production-line assembly"

"I must said I quiet impressed. It's a very rare for a princess like yourself to know something like this"

Aoki grab the torx and handed it elegantly to Haruka "I remember it very well as I say it before that I'm one of your fans and here's your torx isn't it ? Correct me if I wrong" said her with a smile.

"No, you're right. I'm happy to have a fan like you" said Haruka as she kiss Aoki's hand.

The princess blushed "… I'm more than your fans" said Aoki suddenly as she avoid eye contact with the blonde.

"Pardon ?"

"I want to know you more" said the smaller woman with a low voice.

"Eh ? But Fujiwa…" Before Haruka can finish her word, Aoki suddenly hug her. She hold on her tightened as she press her chess into Haruka and make uranus senshi blushed. Aoki leaned her head and make Haruka speechless as they two fall silent.

* * *

**Okay thanks for reading. Please continue to supporting me by giving a review. See you next chapter**


End file.
